Total Drama Island: The Next Victims
by Eternally Artistic
Summary: It's a whole new interactive season of Total Drama Island with new campers, new action and new DRAMA! Next chapter is out... after two whole years XD
1. Applications

"Hola, viewers, and welcome to a whole _new_ season of your favorite, chock-full of action show: Total Drama Island!" Chris Maclean stood with pride on the Dock of Shame in Camp Wawanakwa. After a very successful run on the first season, he considered Total Drama Island to be his biggest claim to fame yet, and with a whole new season, new doors were opening, the possibilities were endless! Chris smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes and pointed to the camera with conviction, "That's right, amigos, new victims-- sorry, campers, new romances, new challenges, and best of all, new **drama!**" A trace of mock sadness filled his voice as he gestured to the empty camp behind him, "Alas, as you can see, there is a complete lack of dudes and dudettes at the moment... it's kind of sad, really..." Chris said somberly, a dreamy look entering his gaze. A displeased grunt shook him from his trance.

"Ain't getting no respect around here," Chef said gruffly while plunging a mop into a bucket of filthy water, "Should've listened to Mama..."

"Well, _anyway_," Chris continued with a less-than-friendly glare at Chef, "This is where you guys come in! Due to a few lawsuits here and there, we are no longer allowed to make false claims to get people to sign up for this show, so we need you daredevils out there to sign up ASAP! And the best part is, all you need to do is fill out a liiiiiittle form, tune in, and if you're lucky, you're in," Chris said devilishly with a wink. Chef coughed loudly from behind Chris, as if signaling that he had forgotten to mention something. "Oh, right!" Chris said while slapping his forehead, "The producers wanted to go in a new direction on this season--and what the producers want me to do, I do-- so this season is going to be _totally interactive_... sort of. All you viewers out there will now have total control of who stays, and who walks that totally humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame! But first, we need some brave contestants, so sign up, tune in, and I'll see you next time on Total Drama Island: The Next Victims!"

* * *

Name:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality (be specific):

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Appearance (Height, ethnicity, body type, etc.):

Clothing:

Normal-

Pajamas-

Swimsuit-

Phobia:

Why?:

Paired up?:

If so, with who?:

Why do you want to be on this season of TDI?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first post and already I've hopped on the bandwagon and made another one of these! I'm writing another fanfiction on the side at the moment, so I may be a bit slow to update at first, but I refuse to give up on this story, and I promise I'll finish it no matter what! Well I hope all you TDI/A fans sign up, and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Final Contestant List

Yay! I have everyone I need and I have about a quarter of the first chapter done! I'm really sorry to all those that didn't make the show, and chances are you'll be making appearances as interns or just people watching from the sidelines :). Here's the final contestant list:

**Girls**

1. Lunesta "Luna" Trinity Eclipse the Loner

2. Jovanne Reykovik the Foreign Girl

3. Aqua Willows the Bad Girl

4. Kimmi the Preppy Nerd

5. Cassandra Leane "Jinx" Renevore the Theatre Girl

6. Emma "The Strange" Chesko the Creepy Girl

7. Jeltsje the Techno Trance DJ

8. Reina Sato the Sweet Girl

9. Fiorella "Rella" Anne Kenzing the Hippie

10. Paige Flores the Mysterious Girl

11. Alika Falke the Quiet Weirdo

**Guys**

1. Jay the Laid Back Guy

2. Grant Clast the Cool Guy

3. Yami Long the Lone Wolf

4. Kaeezs Mark the Loyal Friend

5. Wyatt Bellevue the Gentlemanly Cowboy

6. Gale Santos the Animal Tamer

7. Jacob Aristol the Quiet, Handsome Guy

8. Nick McWiggen the Gamer

9. Todd Mavis the Perverted Pyromaniac

10. Remy Sky Walker "Gambit" the Bad Boy

11. Dosko Vanders the Emo Boy


	3. Enter the Victims

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of season dos of Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted happily, seeming to take joy from the prospect of having a whole new batch of teens to torture, "Well, unfortunately, today's episode will be strictly a 'getting to know you' sort of thing, so you'll have to wait a while for the _real _drama to come out," he sighed while dramatically rolling his eyes, "so without any further adieu, let's meet our first camper!"

A grimy, dilapidated tugboat came into view with an expressionless girl standing at the bow. She was very tall and slim, but you could tell that she had a great deal of strength. Her long, silver hair was braided, and it seemed to slice right through the wind. As the boat docked, she threw her suitcase into the air and gracefully jumped off the boat, catching her luggage in midair and landing softly next to Chris.

"Well, well, well, a ninja! That's… a first," Chris said in a mildly confused tone while looking at her black garb, "I'd like to welcome our first victim, Lunesta Trinity Eclipse!"

Lunesta squinted her dark eyes menacingly, "I'd much rather be called Luna," she said in a thoughtful voice, which greatly contrasted her cold expression.

"Okay, Luna… you can just stand at the end of the dock," Chris replied in a small, un-Chris like voice, "And wouldn't you know, here's our next contestant, Jay!" A muscular boy dressed in a red shirt and camouflage pants waved nonchalantly from the boat. He had black hair that had been shaved into a buzz cut, a large scar and bright, ice blue eyes. As the boat neared the dock, Jay hopped over the bow of the boat; landing with a thud next to Chris.

"Hey, man, I'm psyched to be here!" Jay said with a wide grin.

"Psyched to have you here, dude," Chris responded with a small chuckle, and pointed to the empty space around the boy, "but where's your luggage?"

Jay let out a nervous laugh, "I was, uh, kind of in a rush when I left and—"

"Sure you were, now you can go over and stand next to Luna," Chris cut him off in a rushed, uninterested tone. Jay walked over to Luna, who looked him up and down and smirked.

"A little short, aren't you?" she said quietly, measuring the three inch difference between their heights with her hands. Anger filled Jay's usually calm face.

"Do you want to find out how I got this scar?" Jay threatened while pointing to his face. Luna smiled, but didn't further press the matter.

**Confession Cam**

"Okay, I didn't get into a fight or anything to get this scar," Jay sighed, "But come on, I had to say something! A man's got to have his pride."

**End Confession Cam**

"Cut the chit-chat, kiddos," Chris said with a glare back at Luna and Jay, "because we've got another contestant to welcome! Hello, Jovanne Reykovik!"

A tall, tanned girl with light blue eyes and bouncing blonde pigtails was excitedly jumping up and down and waving her arms frantically from the boat. She was wearing a baggy green shirt, brown boots that clearly were not meant for warm weather, and a blue and pink skirt that was currently flying in all directions, unbeknownst to her. Once it came to a halt, she haphazardly threw her many suitcases onto the dock—burying Chris in the process. Jovanne seemed to be completely unbothered by the fact that she might have just injured the only man who could give her a million dollars on the show, and jumped flippantly onto the pile of suitcases.

"Hallo, peoples of Canada!!! Jovanne is so pleased to be making acquaintance with you, ja! I is very strong, see?" the peppy girl rambled in an odd accent, flexing her biceps as the other two contestants gaped in awe. Suddenly, she stopped, a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face, "Now, where is host man? Jovanne needs Canadian treasures now, ja!"

Chris' groans of pain were muffled from beneath the pile of suitcases, "Get… the… crazy chick... **off of me**."

Jovanne quickly regained her ecstatic expression, "Oh, there you are, silly host man!" she said while attempting to pull Chris up on top of the suitcases with her, "Now come out, host man! Ja, I need my Canadadian winnings!" Jovanne shouted, finally managing to yank the mangled host from the mess of luggage—by his _hair_.

"My hair! She touched it!" Chris exclaimed angrily, pulling a handheld mirror out of his pocket and frantically trying to restore his 'do to its former glory, "Okay, that's it, crazy chick, if you're even thinking about winning that money, you can forget it now!" he fumed, motioning for her to get back on the boat. An apprehensive intern stumbled in front of Chris and tapped the angry host on the shoulder nervously.

"**What?!**" He spun around, seething at anyone who dared to talk to him.

"Um, you're still on the air, Mr. Maclean," the intern stuttered. Shock entered Chris' face, and he suddenly regained his composure, pushing the intern backstage and Jovanne toward the other contestants.

"You can just stand over there with the other victims and look foreign, Jovanne," Chris said in a hasty tone, "Um, uh… oh yeah! The next contestant, let's give a totally dramatic welcome to the one, the only, Grant Clast!"

A tall boy with lightly tanned skin and dirty blond hair smiled from the boat. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans, and seemed to be the most normal teen there.

Once he stepped off of the boat, he dropped his suitcase at his side and put out his hand for Chris to shake.

"Hey, Chris! It's great to finally meet you!" he said happily, his dark green eyes glowing. Chris merely looked at his outstretched hand and pushed it away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you too, man, I just don't do that whole 'shaking hands' thing," Chris retorted, making air quotes with his fingers. Grant's smile fell a little, but he still held onto his happy demeanor.

"That's cool, man, I'll just go stand over there," Grant said while walking over to the other contestants and being sure to shake all of their hands and introduce himself, "it's great to meet all of you, even though we'll be competing soon." He seemed to be genuinely pleased to be around all of the other contestants, even though Chris' primadonna attitude had rejected him.

"Well, finally!" Jovanne whispered while shaking Grant's hand with a bit too much enthusiasm, "A tall boy! Ja, that boy over there is much too short for Jovanne's likings."

Inside, Jay was teeming with anger, but he tried his best to hide it. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side at the beginning, that was for sure.

Chris yawned, "M'kay, this is taking way too long, and unless I do something about it, we'll be spending the night introducing people, so let's just bring 'em all out!"

Suddenly, a much larger (and, if possible, dirtier) boat appeared over the horizon, carrying the remaining eighteen campers. They were a motley bunch of people, some of them with their noses stuck in books, some dancing and waving as if their lives depended on it, and some just standing there, wary of the impending doom they were sure to face on a show like this. Once the boat had dropped anchor near the dock, a girl with an hourglass figure, a dark tan, and hair so blond that it was almost white stepped off with an angry smirk on her face. One of her black eyes was covered by her platinum locks, but the one that wasn't was squinted into a look of disdain. She was wearing an asymmetrical electric blue shirt with a matching skirt, black boots with red legwarmers, and black and white striped fingerless gloves.

"'Sup, Chris?" she said, crossing her arms and nodding slightly at the host.

"Hello, there, Aqua Willows; how goes it today?" Chris questioned.

"It goes… as long as I get my million dollars at the end of this," she said with a smug grin.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait on line for that, so have fun," Chris replied with a malicious smile, motioning for her to join the other contestants. Aqua sighed and rolled her eyes in response, but joined the others nonetheless. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Luna was staring at her.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Aqua snarled. But much to her discontentment, Luna seemed totally un-phased.

"Jeez, can you people be quiet for _five seconds?! _I have a show to host here!" Chris yelled, his fists clenching at his sides. Seeing that nobody was about to talk or defy him, he smiled, "Good. Now, let's all say hello to Wyatt Bellevue!"

A tall boy with a medium tan and dark hair stepped onto the dock. He had robins-egg blue eyes and a dashing smile. A cowboy hat was perched on his head, and he had cowboy boots and a Texas belt buckle to match. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up, a blue tie, and a white shirt underneath. His jeans were faded and ripped at the knees, so it seemed as if his cowboy appearance wasn't just for show.

"Hey, Chris, it's a pleasure to meet y'all!" Wyatt drawled in a thick Texan accent, tipping his hat to both Chris and the other contestants.

"Hey, it's great to have a Southerner here! I mean, the interns told me you were from down south, but you are from waaaaaaaay down south!" Chris laughed.

"Yeah, I'm from Texas, but I've got a few relatives living up here," the boy responded politely. Chris smiled, but from the look on his face he was clearly uninterested.

"Yeah…" Chris said, "You can just stand over there."

Wyatt still smiled, despite being snubbed by the host, and introduced himself to the other contestants.

"Okay, now give it up for Kimmi!" Chris exclaimed. All of the contestants stared eagerly towards the boat, but saw nobody. Suddenly, a tan girl wearing a purple beret with clear blue eyes and a blond side-ponytail with a purple streak fell from the sky.

"Hey everybody!" the girl shouted as she neared closer to the ground, her beret flying off of her head.

"She's going to die!" Wyatt shouted, beginning to run towards her. But right when she was about to hit the ground, she snapped back into the air.

"No, it's a bungee cord! I'm… fine… silly!" Kimmi said while being jerked around in midair. Finally, the she stopped moving and hung still in the air. "Uh, could someone let me down now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Unfortunately, one of the interns was all too ready to let her go, and released the bungee cord—sending her careening onto the dock. Kimmi landed face first with a thud, but popped up unharmed almost right away.

"I'm okay," the peppy blond reassured everybody, flashing a thumbs up. She looked down a moment to pick up her beret and brush the dirt off of her purple and pink striped top and black capris. "See? It's all good!"

"That was an interesting entrance," Chris complimented. Kimmi's face lit up, and she smiled a hundred-watt smile.

"Well, bungee jumping got me onto the show, so I figured, why not just do it again?" she squealed, then ran over to the other contestants, "Hey guys! Did you see that? Wasn't it cool?!"

The contestants had mixed feelings about Kimmi, some laughed, and some rolled their eyes at her, but she seemed unaffected by their judgments.

"Um, hello? Chris? Still there?" A shorter girl with a slim frame and olive skin has waving her hands in front of the dazed host's face. Chris's head abruptly jerked away from the girls hand.

"WHOA. Watch the hair, dude!" he shouted, slapping the girl's hand away, then suddenly realizing something, "Oh, you're the next contestant! Hello, Cassandra Leane Renevore!"

The girl rolled her aquamarine eyes, popped her gum and flipped her long, black tresses behind her shoulder, "It's Jinx. Call me that or don't call me at all." Chris looked completely taken aback at her snobby tone.

"Well, you seem a little different than in your audition tape," Chris said, gesturing to her pink stiletto heels, jean miniskirt, red ribbon necklace, pink vest and long hair.

"Well, Chris, people can change really quickly… just like this!" Jinx suddenly started tugging at her hair and clothes, smiling because of the horrified screams she was causing. She pulled off her black locks to reveal short, dark auburn hair; and underneath her clothes were black capris, and orange vest with black trim and a heart on it, and a silver top. Jinx dangled the black wig playfully from one of her hands.

"Gotcha'!" she giggled, putting her disguise back in her suitcase, "God, you should've seen your faces! _Priceless!_"

Some of the contestants still seemed a bit spooked by the previous events, but the rest of them were laughing along with her, beckoning for her to join them.

"You can't write this stuff, my friends, no you cannot," Chris said, speaking to no one in particular, "Our next victim is none other than Yami Long!"

A tall boy with light ebony colored skin and some hints of an Asian heritage in his face stepped almost silently onto the dock. His long black hair cascaded to the middle of his back and was pulled into a low ponytail. He had a blue do-rag and a white baseball cap on his head that nearly camouflaged the rest of his face. Yami was wearing a black hoodie with the phrase 'Nothing is Normal' scrawled across the front in white, and a Yin-Yang symbol on the back. His jeans were baggy and faded, and he had black and white Nike shoes to match his hoodie. A fox was hanging around his neck as he walked toward Chris, and once he stopped, the fox jumped down onto the dock and lay at his feet, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Yami, my man! How's it going?" Chris said, flashing a grin.

"It's going good. This is Kitsune," Yami replied with little emotion in his voice, nodding toward the fox that was currently making its way over to the other contestants. Yami stared at Kitsune intently, following his every step, but suddenly stopped short, with a confused look in his eyes. Kitsune was currently cuddling up to a different contestant's legs—Luna's.

Yami gaped blankly at Luna, who was smiling and occasionally reaching down to pet Kitsune's fur.

"It seems as if Kitsune likes me," Luna said, her dark eyes aglow. Yami nodded slowly, clearly confused, and picked Kitsune off of the ground, slinging the fox around his neck. Luna's hand jerked back from the fox as Yami took him away from her, and a mildly hurt look crossed her face for a few moments.

"Now let's welcome Emma 'The Strange' Chesko! You don't mind if I call you 'The Strange,' do you?" Chris questioned.

A short, pale, lanky girl with a black bob and flat, black eyes stepped slowly onto the dock. She was dressed in a typical Lolita-goth outfit, with a lacy, old-fashioned black dress complete with grey spades on the bottom, long white socks, black dress shoes and a white spade hair clip. But there was something else, something she was carrying, that made her all the more strange: she was holding a doll. Not a normal doll either, this doll had a possessed, foreboding look on its beaten face, and its long, red hair was tangled and matted.

"Hello," the girl said softly with an expressionless look on her face; her voice was slightly monotonous, and had an eerie edge to it, "My name is Emma, and this is BooBoo," she said, holding her doll up by one of its arms.

"Okaaaaay," Chris said with a scared look on his face. All of the campers were shuffling their feet uncomfortably and mumbling quiet 'hellos.'

"Don't forget to say hello to BooBoo, too. He doesn't want you to be afraid of us," Emma said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Erm, hi, BooBoo…" Chris muttered, "You and BooBoo can just stand over there for now."

Emma shuffled to where the other contestants were standing, finally settling between Luna and Jay. Luna's eyes widened, and she suddenly smacked BooBoo out of Emma's hands; the doll landed with a splash in the placid waters of the lake. Emma's face twisted into a look of anguish, and she quickly ran to the edge of the dock, pulling BooBoo out as quickly as she could.

"Why would you do that to BooBoo?" Emma asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Luna's eyes darted from side to side in a look of panic and she began stuttering.

"I'm so sorry, but you cannot bring that, that _thing _anywhere near me!" Luna shouted, backing away from Emma and BooBoo.

"BooBoo isn't a thing! He has feelings, too," Emma corrected, hugging BooBoo close.

Luna was silent for a few seconds, "I… I suppose I should respect that," she said, beginning to regain her composure, though she still moved as far away from the doll as possible.

"Well, if we're all done having mental breakdowns," Chris said, directing his gaze toward Luna's shaken expression, "Can we _please_ move on? Now let's welcome our next contestant, Jetlsje… no, that's not how you say it… Jellse! No, that's wrong too… okay, whoever you are, come out and tell me how to pronounce this," Chris said, holding up a sheet of paper with all of the contestants names on it.

A skinny girl with porcelain skin and a blonde pixie cut stepped off of the boat with a DJs turntable slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a pale blue sweater that was cut off before it reached her stomach, and regular blue jeans and black sneakers. She quickly pressed a button on her turntable and techno music blasted out of the speakers. Upon hearing the beats and the song, she immediately danced over to Chris, her green eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"It's Jeltsje," the girl corrected, "and I am so excited to be here!"

"Not that I'm not excited to see that you'reexcited to be here or anything," Chris said while nonchalantly pressing a different button on her turntable, silencing the music, "but I really hate techno, bro."

Jeltsje's grin grew even wider as she clicked the music back on, playfully sticking her tongue out and running to hide behind the other contenders. Chris sighed melodramatically, but let the cheery girl be.

"Fine, be like that, just remember that I have say in who wins this and the whole shebang," Chris threatened slyly. Jeltsje's hand directly flew up to turn the music off, "I _thought_ you would change your mind!" Chris smiled, "Now without further adieu, let's welcome Reina Sato!"

A slim, very petite Japanese girl with flowing purple hair and sea blue eyes hopped onto the dock and walked nervously over to Chris.

"Um, h-hi, Chris," the girl stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her green tank top and smoothing her skinny jeans, "I'm R-Reina."

"So you are," Chris replied, "Okaaaay, so if you're not going to say anything else, why did you audition?"

"T-to get money so that I could travel to Japan, and… I want to make some more friends," Reina still sounded a bit skittish, but the others could tell that she was slowly becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"Cool, now go stand in line," Chris said, mock sternness plaguing his voice. Reina, however, didn't pick up on his joke, and quickly skittered over to the other campers, "Another camper traumatized, this is going to be a great season," Chris smirked, "Now were a little over halfway though our campers, so let's say hi to Kaeezs Mark!"

A boy of average height with a slim but muscular build high-fived Chris. He had long, black, wavy locks, and deep green eyes; and was wearing a gold hoodie adorned with crowns, bleached jeans with a hole in one knee, and white and black shoes.

"Hey, man!" Kaeezs smiled, revealing dimples, "I'm stoked to meet some new people and win this thing!"

"Whoa, there," Chris eased, "We haven't even gotten to the first challenge yet, bro!"

"I know, but when we do, watch out," Kaeezs said, pointing to the other campers. He trotted over to the others, looking for someone interesting to stand next to, but after seeing one lock of purple hair, his mind was made up. He stood next to Reina and gave her a wide grin. Reina stared at him for a few moments, then caught herself and blushed, diverting her gaze in the opposite direction.

"Aloha, Fiorella Anne Kenzing!" Chris shouted to the next contestant. A very short girl wearing a flowing white tank top with an open brown vest, jean shorts and tall brown boots walked over to Chris. She had long black hair with wispy bangs, and a brown band was loosely wrapped around it. She practically skipped over to Chris, holding a pink flower in her hands.

"Hey, Chris! I brought you a flower, I thought it'd look pretty in your perfect hair," Fiorella giggled as she placed the flower behind Chris' ear. Chris' face paled, and he swayed as if he were about to pass out.

"Chris, man, you okay?" Fiorella questioned in a concerned tone, though she was still smirking. He didn't reply, and his face was frozen with the same horrified expression.

"Hair and makeup crew! NOW!" Chef commanded upon noticing that Chris had become unresponsive. A herd of interns swarmed around Chris, pushing Fiorella out of the way. Once they were done fixing his hair, Chris shooed them away crankily, and glare at Fiorella, who was cracking up. She casually walked over to the other contestants, making sure not to come into Chris' vicinity. The other campers gawked at her.

"Are you on freaking drugs?!" Aqua questioned incredulously.

"Actually, no, not at the moment," Fiorella laughed.

"Campers. Shut. Up!" Chris snarled impatiently, "Now bring out the next victim."

A beautiful, fair-skinned, curvy girl with doe-like brown eyes and long, black curls stepped in front of Chris. She was clothed in a royal blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and regular jeans, and she suspiciously had her hands crossed behind her back.

"Um, is this a bad time?" she questioned, revealing one of her hands by pointing to his furious expression.

"NO!" he shouted, then realized that she hadn't been the one that had annoyed him in the first place, and muttered a low apology, "I mean, no, you're fine. Sorry, Paige, go ahead."

"Actually, I what I meant to say was 'is this a bad time to bring you _another _flower?'" Paige said, pulling out a flower that looked exactly like the one that Fiorella had given Chris. The host's face flushed again, and he bit his lip from frustration, but he refused to be the source of even more laughter.

"No, Paige, as long as you get as far away as possible from me right now, it's not a problem," Chris grumbled through clenched teeth.

Paige giggled, and walked over to the others, "Hey, I'm Paige Flores—" she began, but was soon cut off by an angry cry from the opposite end of the dock.

"What did you do that for? You're going to give the poor man an aneurysm!" A tall, tanned boy with cerulean eyes, short, wavy black hair, a grey shirt and jeans was currently walking over to Chris, "Are you okay?" the boy said, putting an arm around Chris' shoulders.

"Jacob. Get your arms off of me, dude!" Chris yelled, clearly losing his patience with anyone who came anywhere near him, "Now go stand by Paige and introduce _yourself_!"

Jacob looked stunned, but nonetheless, he shoved his hands into his pockets, ashamed, and walked over to Paige.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, directing his gaze toward Chris, "and I'm also sorry, Paige."

"Apology accepted," Paige smiled lightly, "Now let me finish. Anyway, my name is Paige Flores, and… I totally forgot what I was going to say. Okay, you're up."

"Oh, okay. Uh, I'm Jacob Aristol, and um… yeah, that's pretty much it," he said, nervously pausing a few times, then giving up and walking over to join the other campers.

"Do you see what this show would be like without me? _Über _boring!" Chris said to the camera, regaining some of his ego, "Now we only have six more campers to go, let's welcome our last female camper, Miss Alika Falke!"

A girl of about Jay's height with a slim, hourglass figure and an olive complexion stepped onto the dock. She had voluminous but short, black curls spiraling out of her head, and light grey eyes. She was wearing a black crocheted neckline top, jean shorts and black converse, and a purity ring shined from her left hand.

"My name's Alika," the girl said in a hushed tone, staring down at her shuffling feet.

"Hey there, Alika, happy to be here?" Chris smiled.

"Uh, yeah, definitely," Alika replied curtly, walking over to the others.

"Well," Chris said, pretending to be offended, "Anyway, we have a special surprise for our next camper, come on out Gale Santos!"

A Filipino boy that was at the very least six foot five inches waved bemusedly at everyone while walking onto the dock. His black and dark locks were cut short in the back, but in the front, a fringe of hair partially covered his dark brown eyes—particularly his left. He was dressed in loose denim shorts, an open white polo shirt that revealed an eight pack, and sandals.

"Hey Chris, I'm really happy to be here, but what's going on?" Gale questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you asked," Chris said, a malicious grin on his face, "Galleria, you can come out now!"

Gale's jaw dropped and he put his head in his hands as his twin sister walked out of one of the cabins on the island, running full-speed toward him.

"Hey Gale!" Galleria gushed, running over and hugging her brother, "Happy to see me? I'm an intern here, isn't that great?"

"Ugh, I thought you'd be safe and under extreme parental supervision while I was gone!" Gale groaned.

Galleria bit her lip as if deep in thought, but then returned to smiling and shook her head, "Uh, nope! But now you can watch me! Which isn't exactly a plus for me, but I'll deal."

"You'd better! I'm still worried though, I mean, you saw what happened to the interns last season," Gale pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a trapeze artist! I'll have no problem testing out challenges for you guys," Galleria countered.

"Okay, okay, enough with the sibling rivalry, please just introduce yourselves to the others," Chris said impatiently.

The two siblings turned toward the other contestants, "Hey everyone, we're twins. She's a trapeze artist and I'm a lion tamer, so don't get on our bad sides," Gale threatened playfully.

"You'll all be meeting the rest of the interns sooner or later, they're going to be a gigundo part of this season," Chris said, "Okay, so now let's welcome our next contestant, Nick McWiggen!"

A few seconds passed, but nobody was seen walking out of the boat. Suddenly, the campers all started giggling under their breath and hushing eachother.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked, his face creasing in anger.

"Tag, you're it!" A short, tanned boy with shaggy dark brown hair jumped out from behind Chris. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with the words 'Got Game?' emblemized across the front in white, and baggy jean shorts with white Vans; he was currently juggling a can of red spray paint in one hand and laughing. He had written 'Kick Me, I'm Egotistical' across the back of Chris' shirt, and Chris was looking over his shoulder and spinning himself in circles in a desperate attempt to see what had been written on his back.

"I owe my confidence to video games! Yeah!" Nick shouted, running to hide behind the other contestants.

"I'm really, really, _really_ starting to hate this season's campers. A lot!" Chris said with a deadpan look on his face, "Hopefully our next contestant will be better."

A tan boy with golden blond hair that covered one of his bright blue eyes, a ripped yellow shirt and dark blue jeans with a lighter hanging off of a chain in his pocket ran onto the dock, a lit torch in his hands.

"Yeah, fire!!!!" the boy shouted, plunging one fist into the air.

"Nope, never mind. He's not better," Chris sighed.

"Hey, Chris, I'm Todd Mavis, and look, I brought my own torch!" the boy babbled rapidly, sticking his torch in Chris's face. Chris quickly snatched the torch form Todd's hands and threw it into the lake, where it immediately sank to the bottom.

"That's okay, my torch works much better at the bottom of a lake," Todd said sarcastically, a rejected look on his face.

"Sorry, dude, I can't risk burns on this gorgeous face," Chris grinned.

Todd rolled his eyes and walked toward the other campers. He stopped directly in front of Jinx and looked her up and down.

"Wow, you're kind of flat-chested, aren't you?" he questioned. Jinx looked appalled.

"Excuse me?" she shouted, slapping him across the face full-force.

"Uh, nothing," he said recoiling and walking quickly away from her.

"Oh, the drama!" Chris said greedily, "Okay, we're almost done here, then we can get to the gut-wrenching challenges! But first, let's say hello to Remy Sky Walker!"

A tall, tanned boy with black and red spiked hair and dark blue eyes waved from the boat. Suddenly, he paused, and a somewhat evil grin entered his face. He climbed up on the rails of the boat and dove into the lake, splashing everyone—namely Chris.

When the boy surfaced, he lay floating on his back for a while, laughing at the generally ticked-off vibe that the other campers (plus Chris) were radiating. He hoisted himself onto the dock and ruffled his hair to dry it out. His blue converse, jean shorts and black tee-shirt with flames at the bottom were soaked.

"Cool shirt, man," Todd complimented.

"Thanks, dude! And F.Y.I., Chris, the name's Gambit," Remy corrected, pointing to himself.

"I'll be sure to remember that, 'Gambit,'" Chris said sarcastically white making air quotes.

"You make sure of that," Gambit threatened. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the other campers. Immediately, Reina caught his eye.

"Hey, short stuff," he smirked, while standing next to her. Reina's face flushed from embarrassment and she tried desperately to look in the opposite direction, until she remembered that that was where Kaeezs was standing.

**Confession Cam**

"My gosh, I felt like I was sandwiched between them!" Reina vented, "It was like there was no escape! It was terrible."

**End Confession Cam**

"We are down to our final camper, everyone!" Chris shouted excitedly. He couldn't wait to start the challenges and cause some pain, "Hey, Dosko Vanders!"

"Hey, Chris! I'm so pumped!" Dosko greeted in a surprisingly cheery manner, despite his emo appearance. He was wearing an open, tight black jacket over a Gorillaz tee-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. His eyes were sky blue, and his hair was jet black with a red streaked fringe that covered his left eye. He had filed and painted his nails black, and was wearing a bit of black eye shadow as well.

Chris chuckled, "Hey, brah, how does it feel to be our last camper?"

"Really fantastic and—" Dosko gushed, abruptly stopping and gasping exaggeratedly, "Wait, does that mean that we get to start challenges now?! Yesssssssssssss!"

"Yep, that it does, not go stand over there and I'll assign the teams," Chris said, pointing to the campers. Dosko excitedly ran over, grinning the whole way.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to be: Jovanne, Kimmi, Jay, Kaeezs, Reina, Emma, Fiorella, Wyatt, Jinx, Grant, and Dosko, you will be the Spitting Eagles!" Chris shouted, "And you will be occupying the cabins to my left. Remember, it's not co-ed!"

Some of the campers sighed at this, and others looked extremely relieved.

"Okay, the rest of you: Luna, Alika, Yami, Paige, Jacob, Nick, Aqua, Gale, Todd, Jeltsje, and Gambit, you will be the Irritable Elks! And you will be situated in the cabins to my right!"

All of the Irritable Elk campers groaned at how much lamer their team name was.

"Now, I _was _going to let you guys get settled, but after meeting some of you brats, I don't think I want to," Chris insulted, smiling spitefully, "Your first challenge begins _now. _Now on the count of three, race to the top of the mountain at the center of the island. And before you ask, no, Chef and I will _not _help you find it. One… two… three… GO!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, finally! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get the first chapter out, but I didn't want the first chapter to be too short or have too little detail (which is obviously not a problem, seeing how long this thing turned out to be!) So I hope it was worth the wait! If I made your character at any point, please tell me! I don't want anybody to be unhappy with how their character is portrayed!

One last thing… I was an idiot when I made the applications. I totally forgot to ask your characters likes and dislikes, even after I reminded myself to write that down time after time. I know some of you included them (thank you!!!), but if you all could PM me your characters' likes and dislikes, I would seriously worship you! Haha! You don't have to get back to me too quickly, because I'll be leaving for a weeklong vacation tomorrow (again, I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll be spending all my spare time writing chapter two, so by the time I get back, there willbe a finished chapter!) It's just that the second challenge has to do with the likes and dislikes of the characters (the second challenge, **not **the first, so you have time!)

Actually, just fill this out XD:

**Favorite/Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite/Least Favorite Band:**

**Favorite/Least Favorite Sport (if they don't like any sports, you can put that):**

**Favorite/Least Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite/Least Favorite Hobby/Activity:**

**Any other likes and dislikes:**

Thanks for your patience, guys, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Always There to Weigh You Down

Campers were running frantically about Camp Wawanakwa, each of them desperate to find a path that led to the cliff at the center of the island. They all knew that Chris was sure to have something devious planned for them once they reached their destination, but they also kept in mind the consequences they would face if their teams ended up losing the first challenge. Nobody was ready to leave the island just yet—not before they had a chance to settle down and reap some rewards.

The campers of the two teams were running amok; very few of them were trying to find the cliff in groups, and both teams were almost completely split up. Chris sat on the sidelines in a black director's chair, snickering and pointing at the various befuddled teenagers.

"I mean, I know that we made the pathways more complicated and all, but I still can't believe that _none _of them can find the mountain," he laughed, clutching his gut, "It's freaking _huge_!"

"You mean like your ego?" an intern questioned mockingly. She had brown eyes, long, brunette hair with various purple bows clipped in it, a purple shirt, purple shoes, and jeans; a rebellious, devil-may-care expression plastered upon her face.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Sam," Chris responded sarcastically to his reckless personal assistant, "Now go and fetch me another chilled mocha latte, slave."

Sam rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the conceited host, who snidely mirrored her actions back to her and topped off the insult with a wink and a grin. Nonetheless, the girl moodily pivoted on her heel and sauntered away.

"Personal assistants: hate 'em, but can't live without 'em," Chris sighed, looking after her. Diverting his glance back to the contestants, he noticed that a great deal of them were still running around aimlessly, looking like chickens with their heads cut off. Once again, Chris sighed. Suddenly, his face contorted into an evil smirk, and he snatched a megaphone from behind his chair.

"Remember, kiddies, teamwork is key!" Chris shouted into the megaphone, "In fact, I have a little song for you to remember, '_What's gonna work? Te-e-e-e-eamwork!_'" He sang completely off-key, snickering the whole way through.

The campers all rolled their eyes and groaned in unison, even so, they began to separate into groups.

"Chris, did you just quote the _Wonder Pets_?" Sam asked disbelievingly, almost dropping the chilled latte she was holding out to Chris. Chris remained silent, his smug grin descending into a frown, and snatched the drink from Sam, who was crying from laughing so hard.

The Spitting Eagle campers were much more organized than the Irritable Elk so far: Kimmi, Fiorella and Jinx had opted to look for a path as a group, and were currently walking towards the Spitting Eagles' girl cabin to look for more of their teammates. Suddenly, a loud rustling noise sounded from somewhere near the cabin.

"Hey, isn't that Jovanne?" Kimmi asked, pointing a slim finger towards a berry bush near the right side of the cabin. Sure enough, Jovanne had the upper half of her body immersed in the bush, she appeared to be stuck. Fiorella burst into a fit of giggles at seeing the girl struggle —and fail— to get out of the immense plant.

"Um, you okay, Jovanne?" Jinx asked with concern, taking a hold of Fiorella and attempting to muffle her laughter by placing a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Does Jovanne _look _okay to you, Hex-girl?" Jovanne retorted in an exasperated tone, wiggling her bottom in the air in a desperate attempt to free herself. This sent Fiorella over the edge. She quickly sunk to the ground in a fit of silent laughter, soon to be joined by Kimmi.

"It's Jinx, actually," she corrected, beginning to laugh a bit herself, "Do you need some help?"

"… Ja," Jovanne admitted in defeat. Jinx, Kimmi and Fiorella quickly strode up to the girl and began separating the branches of the bush in order to find Jovanne's arms. Finally, Fiorella spotted one of Jovanne's arms. Jovanne's sleeve was caught on a particularly sharp branch, it was sure to rip.

"Um, Jovanne?" Fiorella questioned, biting her lower lip, "How much do you like this shirt?"

Jovanne shrugged to the best of her ability and nonchalantly spoke, "Is good shirt, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause it's about to be destroyed," Fiorella mumbled under her breath. Before Jovanne could react, Fiorella grabbed the girl's hand and pulled with all her might. Kimmi and Jinx jumped back out of surprise as Jovanne came tumbling out of the brush—missing one sleeve. She quickly captured Fiorella in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, hippie-girl! You have saved the life of Jovanne, ja!" the girl thanked gratefully. Suddenly, she spotted a baggy, green sleeve dangling off of a single branch. Her thankful expression turned to one of disdain, and she threw Fiorella backward.

"Jovanne needs no more of _your _help," she huffed angrily, pointing at the three puzzled girls, and stomped away with her nose in the air.

Kimmi, Fiorella and Jinx glanced sideways at each other, expressionless at first, but then totally lost it in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Come on," Kimmi laughed, gesturing over to their other teammates, "Let's go find the guys."

The trio walked over to the Spitting Eagles' boy cabin, and much to their pleasure, almost their whole team was crowding around outside of it. Wyatt, Grant and Jay were huddled together in front of what looked to be a gravel path while Dosko and Emma were currently grinning and trotting over to Kimmi, Fiorella and Jinx.

"We found the path!" Emma whispered excitedly, hugging BooBoo and looking happier than any of the campers had seen her so far. Dosko nodded along and pointed at the three boys standing next to the gray gravel. He spontaneously grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her toward the group.

"Come on, let's hurry!" he shouted back. Emma's face flushed to a deep rouge and her eyes widened, but she stumbled along with him nonetheless. Jinx's jaw dropped.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" she asked disbelievingly. Kimmi and Fiorella nodded.

"Awww, emo love!" Kimmi sighed sweetly. Fiorella rolled her eyes, and the girls met up with the group.

"Hello, ladies!" Wyatt said, tipping his hat to the three newcomers, his gaze hovering on Fiorella. She looked away, her face reddening slightly, and frowned.

"Hey, Wyatt!" Kimmi and Jinx said in unison.

"Hey, Kim, I think our team found the path, let's go give these two some privacy," Jinx winked at Fiorella, who was currently personifying the meaning of the phrase 'if looks could kill.' Kimmi and Jinx giggled and began walking up the path with the rest of the group, leaving only Wyatt and Fiorella.

"Something bothering you?" Wyatt asked her, a concerned look on his face. Fiorella's eyes darted to his face quickly, and then promptly looked away.

"Um… your… hat…?" She replied, grimacing, as if she had said the first thing that came to mind. Wyatt flashed her a crooked grin and removed his hat.

"My hat is bothering you?" He chuckled, "Okay, I guess I can take it off. I'm not wearing it for the challenge anyway."

Fiorella scrambled for something to say in reply, when suddenly, she saw his hair. It was all jet black, save one streak of silvery gray hair towards the front that stood out.

"What happened?" Fiorella blurted out, pointing to the gray streak. Wyatt's hand quickly flew up to his hair.

"Oh, um, that?" He said nervously, "It's kind of… uh…"

"Spit it out," Fiorella smiled, relieved that all of the attention was no longer on her.

"I know, it's ugly. I was, uh, struck by lightening… when I was little," Wyatt revealed. Fiorella stood, silent, staring at him for a few more moments, "Yeah, I know, it's weird and you probably don't believe me and it's really embarrass—"

"I think it's really cool," Fiorella cut him off with a slight smile, "You shouldn't be ashamed of it." Wyatt grinned at her and placed his hat on the deck of the boy's cabin.

"Come on," he said to Fiorella, gesturing toward the path, "After you."

"Watch where you are walking, purple girl!" Jovanne shouted at Reina. Reina shrunk away from the intimidating girl and quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry, Jovanne, I just—" Reina began to mumble an apology.

"Jovanne does not wish to hear any more ramblings, just do not walk into Jovanne, ja?" she spat, interrupting Reina.

"Ja—I mean, yes!" the timid girl trailed off.

"Good, ja. Now where are those others from Jovanne's team…?" she asked herself, surveying the campsite but seeing only Irritable Elk campers.

_'They must've found a trail and left us behind!' _Reina realized sadly. Suddenly, a figure loomed over her, casting a shadow over her. She jumped a bit and whipped around to face the figure.

"Hey again, short stuff," Gambit smirked at her, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Um… hi?" she squeaked.

"So I was just thinking, since my team doesn't have a clue what's going on, _we _might as well look for the trail together," Gambit proposed, but to Reina, it sounded much more like a command.

"Won't your team kind of, uh, hate you for helping someone from the other team?" Reina asked apprehensively, attempting to get out of the situation.

Gambit's grin widened at Reina's nervous demeanor, "Nah, they won't care. This is really because you're scared of me, right?" he asked, leaning closer to her, "Don't be scared of me, I don't bite… unless you want me to."

"That's enough, you're scaring her!" Kaeezs yelled, pushing Gambit away from the frightened girl. He glared at Gambit for a moment, and quickly took Reina's hand in his own, practically dragging her up to the rest of the Spitting Eagles, "Come on, the rest of the team is waiting for us."

"Last time I checked, she has a say in what she does, you don't own her, pretty boy!" Gambit spat, angrily grabbing one of Kaeezs' shoulders and turning him around.

"I'm sure that she'd much rather hang with her own team than some criminal," Kaeezs said, pushing Reina behind him.

"Oh, a criminal? Is that all I am?" Gambit glared menacingly at Kaeezs, taking a dangerous step closer to the boy.

Kaeezs' jaw clenched, "You heard me," he spat, balling his fist and inching toward Gambit.

**Confession Cam**

"Oh my GOD! They were _fighting _over me! I was so scared they were going to hurt each other!" Reina cried.

**End Confession Cam**

"STOP!" Reina shouted. Both boys stared at her in confusion and ceased their fighting, "I don't want to walk with either of you now, and don't you dare follow me." She spun on her heel and stomped toward the trail, and once she got up to the other campers, was immediately embraced by Jinx. Gambit glared at Kaeezs, but Kaeezs only glanced at him quickly before deciding to ignore him and run after his teammates.

**Confession Cam**

"I was so close to getting her to talk to me, and then he jumps in and screws it all up!" Gambit fumed, slamming his fist on the wall beside him, "I'm freaking sick of him already."

**End Confession Cam**

"Come on guys, settle down! The other team's going to beat us!" Jacob shouted over the sounds of confusion. Gambit was steaming on the outskirts of the group, hands jammed in his pockets; Yami and Luna were quietly conversing while petting Kitsune; Alika was standing alone; Paige and Gale were talking about his circus act; and Jeltsje was blasting techno music that Todd and Aqua were doing the robot to—everybody had stopped trying. Suddenly, a loud whistle sounded from next to Jacob, and Nick pounded his fist into the air.

"I've spotted the other team going that-a-way! Autobots, assemble and chase them!" Nick rallied, getting a head start. Everybody became quiet, and—almost as if a king had spoken—all at once every one of the irritable Elk followed him. Jacob stared in awe after them, and Paige sauntered up to him.

"So, this leadership thing isn't going too well for you, huh?" she joked, pointing at Nick and the gaggle of teens that were following him.

"How did he—what did—what the heck just happened?" Jacob stuttered.

"I'd say that that was a classic case of you getting owned," Paige said seriously, leaning her elbow on his shoulder.

"But why did they listen to him and not me?" he questioned, baffled.

"There's more to being a king than getting your way all of the time, young Simba," she quoted in a deep voice. Jacob glanced sideways at her and smirked.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he chuckled. Paige ruffled his hair playfully.

"Yeah, I like to think of myself as an interesting person," she answered honestly, "Now come on, we're gonna be left behind!" Jacob smiled to himself for a moment, then ran to catch up to her.

**Confession Cam**

"Interesting is a complete understatement," Jacob trailed off, "she doesn't give herself nearly enough credit…"

**End Confession Cam**

Up at the top of the mountain, Chris was sitting in a director's chair, a latte in one hand and a dusty pair of binoculars in the other. He leaned forward intently, straining his eyes to see which team was in the lead.

"The Spitting Eagles are still in the lead, but man, are the Irritable Elk catching up fast!" Chris exclaimed, chucking his empty coffee cup over his shoulder, "This race is going to be one for the books, my friends."

Finally, the Spitting Eagles burst out of the forest, panting and out of breath; the Irritable Elk not too far behind them. Chris jumped up from his chair to go and greet them, and Sam delightedly stole his seat.

"Congrats, Spitting Eagles!" Chris praised, "You beat the Irritable Elk in a race up this steep, treacherous mountain. Unfortunately, that really doesn't have much to do with today's actual challenge."

"What?" both groups shouted in unison.

"You're not telling me that I just ran my butt off for nothing, right?" Aqua pleaded.

"Au contraire, little lady," Chris answered with a smile and a wink, "That's exactly what I'm telling you. The only advantage that the Spitting Eagles get is that they get to choose between two options in today's challenge. Speaking of that, today's challenge is definitely gonna be a fun one: each team will receive one gigantic hang-glider, and then each team will then jump off of the mountain—_all together_— and whichever team gets the furthest away from the mountain wins!"

"Oh, that sounds kind of fun, actually," Jeltsje said, relieved.

"Not done, chicky," Chris smirked, "the difficult part is that each team will either have weights on their hang-glider, or have random objects thrown at them while they're gliding. I'll show you what you'll be dealing with: here are the weights," Chris pulled out two, tiny steel weights that were shaped like his head out of his pockets, "Their shape is a bit metaphorical, actually. Think of it as a reminder that I'll always be there to weigh you down."

"Or, they could be a symbol of just how thick your skull really is," Todd jeered. Sam giggled and ran over to him.

"Nice!" she complimented while high-fiving him. Chris' smile twitched slightly, but he acted as if he hadn't heard them.

"_Anyway_," he continued, pulling out what looked to be plastic Easter eggs out of his pockets, "these are what will be thrown at you if you don't take the weights. Now, they may _look—_"

"Okay, you don't even have to finish that sentence, we'll take that," Jay interjected. Sam winced and hectically waved her arms, futilely attempting to signal danger.

"Yeah, the Spitting Eagles will most definitely be taking the Easter egg thingies!" Fiorella continued. Chris' personal assistant facepalmed and rolled her eyes.

Despite Sam's warnings, Chris was met with a team of excited shouts and heckles, and a sly, "I-know-something-you-don't-know" smirk spread across his face.

"Okay, _whatever_ you guys say," he grinned wickedly. Chris snapped his fingers and two interns ran haphazardly toward him.

"Y-yes, Mr. Maclean?" the male intern stuttered nervously as the female intern behind him rolled her turquoise eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Beowulf? Call me sir or don't call me at all," Chris replied, signaling for the intern to 'talk to the hand.'

The female intern nudged the male's arm encouragingly and smiled. "Come on, stand up to him! You can do it!" she whispered hurriedly. The male intern paused for a moment and composed himself.

"Um, sir, my name is Ben, not… Beowulf… I don't really know where you got that from… and, uh—" the intern was suddenly interrupted by his companion.

"Why are we here exactly?" she asked Chris impatiently.

"I'm getting to it, dudes," Chris tutted, and then turned to the campers, "Victims, I would like you to meet Ben and Ming-Ming. They're the ones who will control your fate in this challenge, because they will not only be throwing things at the Spitting Eagles, but they will also be tying the weights onto the Irritable Elk's hang-glider. So get to it, interns!" Chris handed a bucket of weights shaped like his perfectly sculpted face to both of the interns and pushed them toward a hang glider that looked as if it could barely support itself, let alone eleven campers. It barely even resembled a hang glider! It looked to be crafted from rotting wood that had been scavenged from the beach nearby, and the wooden beams were held together with nothing more than rusty nails, and in some cases, merely a staple or two, and the fabric on top of it was torn and displayed very noticeable gashes. Ming-Ming tip-toed over to the hang glider and carefully hung all of the weights on it, and waited intently for the entire contraption to fall apart. When it didn't, Ming-Ming slapped the bar of the hang-glider triumphantly, causing an entire piece of wood to come loose.

"Uh, whoops," she looked at the ground, then back at the broken hang-glider, "I guess I'll just put this back… here… and... ta-da?" She looked back at the hang-glider, the bar wedged precariously back into its position, and shrugged, deciding it was up to par.

"Chop, chop, interns, we don't have all day here!" Chris yelled impatiently.

"Sir, yes, sir! Both hang-gliders are in tip-top shape, sir!" Ming-Ming saluted with mock reverence.

"Okay, then, Easter egg thingies at the ready, other intern?" Chris questioned. Ben appeared holding a large bucket of the eggs and nodded, "Well then, Irritable Elk, set yourselves up on that weighted hang-glider that looks like it's going to fall apart any second now, and Spitting Eagles, you all hang onto that equally decrepit hang-glider!"

The Irritable Elk all shuffled nervously toward their flying death machine, wary to put any pressure on the device.

Gale cautiously approached the bar, and firmly shook it, "Chris, this is never going to hold all of us, are you _trying_ to kill us?"

"Too bad, kiddies, you're all on contract and I'm sure you could _all_ use a million buck-a-roonies," Chris whipped out his megaphone and instructed everyone to grab hold of their hang-gliders, "Now, on 'go' everyone push off, and remember, whoever's hang-glider goes the furthest out wins… Aaaand GO!"

Campers from both teams frantically ran and pushed off of the ground. The Irritable Elk's hang-glider steadily sinking closer and closer to the ocean due to the added weight, and the bar shifting unsteadily.

"Guys, I don't think this is gonna hold for much longer," Jacob yelled nervously. As if on cue, the wooden bar snapped in two, leaving the campers struggling to hold on to the remains of their hang-glider and plummeting into the waves. The campers landed with a huge splash, and as they surfaced, clung to the shattered pieces of wood as if they were lifeboats.

"Well, _that_ was disappointing," Luna admitted, helping Alika next to her.

"Ughhh, this is so freaking frustrating!" Aqua spat, rubbing salt water from her eyes.

The Spitting Eagles campers weren't faring much better, as they realized exactly what the catch to their choice had been.

"Okay, the Elk are sinking, and we're still soaring like eagles, guys!" Dosko shouted excitedly.

Grant rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Dude, I don't think you could've possibly used a lamer pun right there."

"Hey!" Kimmi yelled, pointing toward Ben, "Here come our little eggies!" An egg suddenly came soaring up, crashing through the delicate cloth of the glider.

"Um, that was weird," Jay noted. Suddenly, an egg ricocheted off his face, knocking him into the water, "Was that freaking made of _concrete_ or something?" he yelled angrily from below, trying to stay afloat. All at once, in a hail of concrete-filled Easter eggs, campers were knocked one by one off of their hang-glider, and finally the entire thing fell to pieces, crashing into the ocean.

"That'll teach them, thinking they can get off easy…" Chris said maniacally as he watched all of the campers swim to the shore, "Anyway, despite sustaining major injuries, it would seem as if the Spitting Eagles have won the challenge!"

The Spitting Eagles all celebrated half-heartedly, examining their bruises, and the Irritable Elk were infuriated.

"Our thingy was like, _destined_ to fall apart from the start, man! That's unfair!" Jeltsje complained, crossing her arms. Her teammates all agreed furiously.

"Well, take it up with the interns, guys, not my bag," Chris smiled devilishly, "Anyway, despite the fact that one of you will be heading home, at least you all know you're free of bone fractures!" Chris turned away from the campers and faced the camera, "So this is where you, my dear viewers, come in. In a poll, you will vote for who you most want to _stay_, NOT who you want to leave! Now, remember to join us next time for more fun on Total Drama Island: The Next Victims!"

* * *

Hey guys (is there anybody still out there?), long time no see I found this buried amongst other files on my computer and decided I should probably at least attempt to finish this, haha! So if anyone even still cares, I'll have a poll up on my page, and you can all vote for your favorite Irritable Elk campers! Thanks for reading, peeps!

I dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend Sami, it's her birthday/Christmas/Halloween/Easter/Fourth of July/Kwanzaa present, haha :3


End file.
